A fairytale to end them all
by Kausa
Summary: Last chance to read! Story getting turned into a chaptered one, so its being taken down. Roxas is a charming prince looking for something he doenst know what it is yet....Wait, does that mean Axel is a princess?


**Note:** ^_^ Have a one shot. This idea has been ratteling around in my head for some time, then I wrote it and crapped out on us....grrr...  
So here it is.  
I'm thinking of making htis my next chapter story, because there is SOOOOO much more I can do with it.... It makes me sad, I can expand like every three sentances into chapters this size, but I'm busy with "The Mirror" so I have to wait.  
If you think it should be a chapter story, review and tell me. ^_^ hey, why not review anyway? Yup, thats a great idea right there. ^_^  
Please enjoy!

**Another note:** This is a temp. name, please review with ideas for a new one. . I couldnt think of one so...thats your job as a reader. ^_^

* * *

Far far away, in a land known only to people of today as "Twilight Village" lived a spoiled young prince with light gold hair.

The prince was an only child, and spoiled to no end.  
Cake, toys, pets, anything his heart desired was brought to him.  
Even friends.

But the friends he was brought were not genuine. They did not like him, or trust him like a real friend would.  
They were paid to play with him, and make him happy.

Soon the prince saw through this hoax, and fired his "friends".

Many years passed, and the prince grew more lonely with each passing day.  
By the time of his fifteen birthday, he was the most miserable boy in the land.

"Is there anything we can do for you sire?" Asked his trusted butler, Xaldin.

The prince waved his hand at his butler, "Go, leave me be to toile in my own misery."

The butler let out a heavy sigh, the prince's last few birthdays were like this.

The prince ate dinner and sped up to his room, he had a plan.  
A plan to make this the best birthday ever.

He would sneak away in the night, and live in the forest.  
Surely the forest was like it was in his bedtime tales.

The prince packed a backpack with what he saw as his most needed possessions.  
His crystal drinking glass, his satin blanket, his velvet slippers, a change of princely clothing, a few small things, and much, much money.

The prince waited till the dead of night, and simply walked out of his castle.  
He found both guards asleep, if he was going to stay, he would surely have their heads for this.  
But tonight he found them sleeping on the job quite useful.

Walking the streets alone, the prince realized, this was his first time his whole life leaving the castle's walls.

Soon the prince came across a man selling clothing, and he thought it a good idea to change what he wore to blend in. He was getting odd looks and glances from the few people awake at this hour.

The man selling the clothing had an eye patch, black and silver hair, and was very rude to the prince.  
He should take off his head if and when and if he returns home.

And finally the prince was off to the forest.  
His first task was to find a place to rest for the night.

The prince had never been into a forest, but this didn't look anything like what he thought it would.  
His books lied.

Soon finding a clearing, the prince laid a sheet he brought down, pulled the satin cover over his head, and rested with his head perched on his back pack.

That nights rest was interrupted by a loud crash.

Jumping awake, seeing it was almost pitch black in the forest, the prince asked, "Who's there?"

No reply.

So the prince grabbed a candle from his bag, struck a match, and started to pack his things.

"Oh where, oh where hast our little prince gone? Oh where! Oh where could he be?!" A melodramatic voice drifted in.  
"Who goes there?" The prince asked, ready to fight for his freedom.

"Oh princely one, you have quiet the tone today." The voice was near, and yet far.

"What do you want with me!?" The prince demanded of the voice.

And then he saw it, a man with blond hair like his own, but with less gold and shine, and acid eyes.  
He was menacing, with an evil glare.  
His clothing was tattered, and the shield strapped to his back looked worn from many battles.

The prince knew this man.  
His father, the king of many names, once sent this man to kill a troublesome elusive man that was plaguing the kingdom.  
The prince never did hear how that turned out, but it seemed like that man was gone after that.

"Prince, you must come with me, or I must use force and take you with me that way." His voice was like a thick poison, seeping into the prince's ears and burning them.

"NO!" The prince screamed and began to run.

Before he was out of earshot, he heard the man tell him, "You will come back prince. You will…"

Finally finding somewhere deep in the forest he felt safe, the prince settled down on a log.  
He only tripped once, and luckily he didn't get hurt.

The sun was beginning to come up, and the prince thought he should start his day.  
He needed a shelter, a place to live for the remainder of his days.

Standing up, he began to wonder.  
Then he heard something.

The prince couldn't quite put his finger on the noise. It was noise, yet it was pretty noise.  
Noise that pleased his ears.

He walked toward the noise, wanting to hear more and curious to see where this wonderful sound came from.  
Then he stumbled upon it.

A blond man, sitting on a tree stump, with an oddly shaped, blue, instrument of some kind.  
The man himself had blond hair, the same as the prince, only styled up, with the sides shaved, and the back long.

The prince had never seen this style before. Sadly he could not see the mans eyes, as they were focused on the odd thing he was fingering to make the pretty noises.

The prince took a few steps forward, and he heard, the man was singing.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…"  
His voice was low and sad, but the prince recognized this song.

His mother had sung it to him before he fell asleep the night she died.

"Excuse me, sir?" The prince walked up to him slowly, cautiously.

The man had no reply, he just began to hum the second verse of the song, and ignored the prince.  
So he spoke louder, "Excuse me…Sir?"

Finally a glance up, "Yes?"  
His speaking voice was just as lovely as his singing one.

"What is that you are doing?" The prince asked, "And how are you making such pretty noises?"

The man let out a laugh, hearty and strong, "Well little boy, that 'noise' is called music, and I am a bard, I play music. Music most of the time is…poems, only sung and put to that 'noise'."

The prince was enthralled, "Really? What is that thing in your hands, is that how you play it? The music?"

Another hearty laugh, "Why yes boy, this is a 'sitar' and it makes all those pretty noises we call music. Would you like to give it a try?"  
The bard handed the 'sitar' to the prince, showed him how to hold it, and sat back to watch.

The prince was beaming, he smiled and plucked a string, which made an unholy noise.

The prince gasped and almost dropped the sitar, but the bard caught it in time.  
"You tried." He told the prince, with another laugh he added, "But lets leave the music to me, ok?"

With a nod the prince asked him, "Do you live here? Do you know where a cave or something of the sort I can live in is?"

"No, I am sorry, I don't live here." The bard began to play a slow melody, "And again, no, I am sorry but I don't know where you can live in the forest. But I can give you advice to live here, if you want to take it."

The prince settled down on the ground, looking up at the bard on the stump, "Please do."

The bard let out a sigh, "This forest looks peaceful, but many men do not know the truth…"  
"What truth?" The prince asked, eyes wide.  
"The monsters that lurk in here are deadly…they could eat your very core if given the chance."  
The prince gasped, "Tell me of them!"

"Very well…" The bard started, "The first monster is a man with hair like rose petals in summer, he wields a scythe of great power and fear. He lives in the field north of here, and feeds on the men and women foolish enough to be tricked by his appearance."

"His appearance?"

"He has a kind face, and a soothing voice. Like I said, his hair is the color of summer roses." The bard looked at the prince on the ground, trying to prove a point, "Stay away from him, he will cause you noting but trouble."

The prince nodded, "The next monster?"

"The next monster, my dear boy, is a man we call the 'Luna Diviner'. By day, he is a caring and kind man. Many folk around here are fooled, because he is so very kind and thoughtful. He is always the one to take in a sick man, or an elderly woman needed a place to stay for the night."

"And how does that make him a monster?" The prince asked the bard.

"By day, he is kind and thoughtful. By night…" The bard paused, looked around and began to talk in a hushed voice, "Let me put it this way, the moon shows us for what we really are…"

The prince thought for a second and asked, "Well who's the next monster?"

"The next monster is what we call a 'nymph'. This monster is a female, but do not be fooled, she is as frightening if not more, as the men. She lives in a cave, and prays on the flesh of small children." The bard paused to cough, "She lures them in with promises of sweet things, then devours them alive…"

The prince did not like the sound of this, "But I am no child, so I have no worry. Tell me of the next monster."

"The next monster is the last one you must worry for. He wields the dancing flames, along with two circular weapons. He is sly and tricky, deceiving friend and foe alike. They say his green eyes can turn a mind to nothingness in seconds."

"Does he eat people?"

"That my child," The bard laughed, "I do not know. All rumor I have, and none of them may be true. But you should be wary either way, as they can save your life."

The prince thought for a long time, then got up, "I must be off to find a suitable home. Farewell my dear bard."

The bard began to play a slow melody, "Farewell yourself my child, and be careful, for you are now not unaware of what lurks in the dark. You are powerless to confront it, so avoid it. I wish you the best of luck…The journey ahead of you will take more courage then you posses…"

"Who are you?" The prince asked, "In case I would like to thank you in the future, for the advice?"

"Simply call me the Melodious Nocturne…"

The prince started off to the south, avoiding the only area he knew a monster was at. He wished the nocturne had told him where the other monsters lived.

Soon he came to another clearing, a circle with no trees, but surrounded by them.

"Hello?" The prince called, "Is anyone here?"

"Why hello my friend." A man jumped from a tree, startling the prince.

"Who are you?" The prince demanded of him.

"Who am I? You wonder into my house and ask who I am? A bit rude, do you not think?" The man asked.  
The prince noticed his shockingly green eyes, red hair like a porcupine, and remembered the words of the nocturne.

"Yes! Who are you?" The prince knew he must get out of here before this man killed him.

With a chuckle the man replied, "I am the Flurry of Dancing Flames, or as my friends call me, Axel."

"What friends?" The prince asked with an angry reply, "It was told you deceive and hurt your friends."

Axel sounded hurt, "Aw, now now little boy, don't be so harsh. Not every word you hear is truth. Besides, you seem lost, may I help you?"

"You said yourself! Not every word you hear is true, so how do I know you are not lying to me now?" The prince seemed pleased with himself at that remark.

"You are right…But heed my warning young boy, do not head west, for the nymph of this forest lives there."

The prince thought about this.  
If this man wanted him killed, he would tell him not to go the way of the exit, for he would escape.

So the prince took the route he thought was safest, and headed west.  
The man watched as he headed toward the worst direction he could.

Soon the prince grew very hungry, and began to search for food.  
He smelled a sugar, something sweet in the oven.

"Come my hungry boy, for I have many cakes and sweet foods, I shall stifle that hunger."  
The voice was promising, and sounded like a caring parent.

The prince followed the voice into a dark cave.

Before he knew it, the prince was tied to a table, and an oven was heating up.  
The nymph had shoved an apple in his mouth, so he could not scream.

"I'ma cook me a boy…he is going to taste O-so great! He is going to be tender and sweet, and his bones shall make great combs and such of wonderful things! Oh happy day!" The nymph was chanting things such as this to herself, as she prepared the rest of her meal.

The prince wished he listened to that monster earlier...

"Savage nymph!" It was that voice, Axel's.

"What is it you want traitor?" The she-monster had left the kitchen, and was talking with Axel.

"I want you to free that boy, for he is too old to eat. I had him in my clutches today, and found he is much older then he looks."

"And how old is he then Axel?"

"Far into his twenties, he is much too old for you. Let me have him instead."

There was much rustling and soon the monster came and untied the prince, "You are far too old for my tastes, so I am giving you to my dear friend, you will make a fitting dinner for him."

She carried him out, slung over her shoulder, then dropped him into the arms of Axel, the trickster monster from earlier.

The prince did not fight, he knew his end was near.

"You should have listened to me boy." Axel told him as they walked back to the clearing from earlier, "I'll feed you and such, but then you must listen to me and go where I say."

At the clearing, they ate cooked fish in silence.

"Where must I go?" The prince asked when he was done with his food, "I must be going, for I need to find a place to stay for the rest of my life…I ran away from home…"

"You can stay with me…"

"No, I must find my own home. A cave or something…"

Axel let out a sigh, "Very well. East. You can go east as long as you avoid the flower garden. If you see one, take the long way around it."

The prince set out on his journey, belly fed and sleepy, but he knew he must continue until he found a place to stay.

Watching his feet as he walked, the prince saw a small pink rose, laying crushed on the ground.  
Then another.  
And another.

Soon he followed them, and came to a huge clearing on a hill, covered in pink flowers of all kind.  
Many rose bushes lined the outside of it.

This place seemed nice enough to live, so he began to walk into the middle of it.

There he saw a man with a kind face, pink hair, and a happy smile.  
He was lying on his back, enjoying the nice day.

Surely this could not be the monster that the nocturne told him of.

"Excuse me? Sir?" The prince called, and the man sat up.

"Hello sir," The prince told him as he walked up to him, the man had kind, blue eyes, "Do you know of a place I may settle for a home around here?"

The man smiled at the prince, "Why yes, I do. Follow me."

The man lead the prince to a cabin at the end of the flower garden.  
The cabin was painted a light brown, and it looked to be in great shape.

"You may stay here. It has been left alone for years, but I take care of it to make sure that if the owner returns, or if someone needs a place to stay, its always nice."

"That's very kind of you." The prince told him.

"Yes well, I have a good heart."

The prince had walked into the cabin and fell asleep. The bed was soft and warm.  
He missed his house, and he felt that maybe he should return some day.

Soon the prince was awoken from his dreams, and was sent into a nightmare.

The man he met outside, the kind man that showed him his house was looming over him, mouth drooling and eyes menacing.

The prince screamed, but the man slapped a hand over his mouth to silence him, "We don't want you waking up the whole forest, now do we?"

The man began to overpower and tie up the prince, then started preparations for his devouring.

The man retrieved a scythe, its handle green and its blade pink.  
He stood over the prince, raised his weapon, and just before he swung, he dropped it as a loud bang came from the door.

The door had been busted open by the flurry of the dancing flames, Axel, from earlier.

"Do you ever listen kid!?"

Axel tackled the man to the ground, punched him in the nose, and rose in front of the prince, "You need to leave. Head east, past this garden. _Now_."

He quickly untied the prince while the man was writhing in pain on the ground.  
When the prince was half way from through the garden, he heard screams of pain and shouts, but they were inaudible.

Soon he made his way around the garden, into the forest again.  
The prince worried about Axel, but he thought he seemed strong.

The prince soon found himself deep within the forest, lost.

But luckily he walked by a house.  
It was a big house, made of logs and had a green trim.  
It was very welcoming.

The prince thought about what the nocturne had told him.

He did not say anything about the beast with the rose hair, how he sheltered people then devoured them.  
Had he gotten his stories mixed up?

The prince thought he was safe to knock upon the door.  
The man that answered had blue hair, eyes the color of sunflowers, and a scar in the shape of an 'X' across his face.

"May I help you little boy?" He asked, his voice like honey.

The prince thought long and hard, "Yes, I am lost…I need a place to stay for the night. I heard it was a full moon tonight and…"

The man put a hand up, "Say no more little boy, you may sleep here. I have an extra bed for this kind of thing, it happens a lot in the forest…"

The prince had a plan.

That night, he made sure to sleep sooner then normal, right after his meal of soup from the kind man, who told the prince his name was "Saix".

That night, he was awoken by a bite on his neck.  
Saix was on top of him, biting him, holding him down.

The prince screamed as loud as he could.  
But Saix stifled it with a hand over his mouth.

Saix's hair had gotten spikier, his eyes glen with an evil the prince had never seen before, his hands sharpened into claws, and it seemed his teeth were ungodly sharp.

His teeth piercing the prince's neck, the prince bit onto Saix's hand, drawing blood.  
Saix screamed himself and drew his hand away from the prince's mouth.

Another scream escaped the prince, but this time he called, "AXEL!!"

Where was he? Shouldn't he be saving the prince?

Saix quickly turned the prince onto his stomach, held his hands behind his back and shoved his face into the pillow.

Saix soon returned to biting the prince hard on the skin of his neck, drawing much blood that was now leaking all over his clothing and the bed.

Where was Axel?

Saix was leaving many marks on the prince's neck, and he himself was becoming dizzy from the loss.

Why wasn't Axel here to save him?

The prince tried to scream, but the pillow accompanied by the loss of blood he was unable to make a sound that left the room.

This was it.  
Axel was not saving him. He must have been killed by the last monster, with the rose hair.

Soon the room went black, and the prince fell into a sleep he thought he would not awake from.

Although, he did. Much sooner then he thought.

He woke in a clearing of a field. It looked oddly familiar.

"Where…Am I?" He asked, drowsy from loss of blood.  
Was he in heaven?

"Finally, I thought you would never wake up."  
It was Axel. He was alive!

"Axel!" The prince screamed, "I thought you and I were dead! Wait…" He looked around, "Are we?"

Axel shook his head, "Almost, but no…"  
The prince could see he was beat up fairly bad. He had a deep cut down his cheek, a few bruises on his arms, and bloody knuckles.

"What…Happened to you Axel?" The prince asked, worried.

Axel took a seat next to the prince, and smiled, "I saved you. I had to take on all those monsters and…" He chuckled, "That Saix beat me up pretty bad…"

The prince looked up at him, "Why did you do it?"

"To save you…" He smiled warmly.

"Why?"

"Because you're a cool kid…"

"I am?"

"Its not every day you find someone that isn't afraid of you and that can take on all the monsters of Twilight forest without hardly a scratch…"

The prince looked quickly to his shoulder, he noticed his shirt was removed and there were many bandages covering his chest and shoulders.

"He beat you up pretty bad…But I fixed you up." Axel gave him another warm smile, "So kid…What is your name anyway?"

"Pri-…Roxas…" The prince gave a nervous chuckle.

"Roxas huh? Lets be buds ok? If you want, you can live in the forest with me and…" Axel blushed a bit, "I'll protect you from any danger the forest holds. There are other monsters out there that Demyx doesn't know about, and doesn't warn for."

"Demyx? Who's that?" Roxas asked with a smile.

"You call him the 'nocturne', but his first name is Demyx. He warns me of the people entering the forest, so that I can scare them out."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Scare them away?"

"From the monsters. So that they don't have to see them."

Lying back, Roxas smiled again, "That's so kind of you…But Axel?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to protect me from an assassin…He was sent to capture me…"

"Why?"

With a small chuckle, the prince replied, "Well I'm prince Roxas. I ran away…So he wants me back home…"  
With a small nod from Axel, he told Roxas, "I'll protect you from anyone for any reason…No matter what." A pause, "As long as you promise me one thing…"

"What's that Axel?" The prince sat up.

"You have to stay with me here, forever, and love me everyday of the way. You have to stay here and be my best friend and my partner. You have to never leave my side. You have to…Be my everything. Let me be yours, and…Be happy together." Axel was blushing red. Almost as red as his hair.

The prince thought about it.  
He thought about his life.  
The castle.  
His kingdom.

"No." He replied.

"Oh…" Axel was hurt.

"You have to come back to the castle with me, and be my king."

"What?!" Axel gasped.

Roxas smiled, "You have to come back and be my king. Run my kingdom with me. I don't want you in this forest anymore. I want you with me, in my castle."

And Axel agreed.  
They lived in Roxas' castle the rest of their days, adopted a small child, and lived happily ever after.

The prince was no longer spoiled, the forest was safe, Axel was with his love, and Demyx, the nocturne, got to play music for the whole kingdom instead of to the forest.

Everyone was happy for the rest of their days.

* * *

**Note:** Well that was the LAMEST ending I have ever wrote.... Another reason I want to turn it into a chapter story...  
Anyway please review, fav, and alert me as a writer!  
Oh and if you havent, go read "The Mirror" ^_^ You know you want to.

Please review with advice for a name...It needs a better one XD

**Moral of the story:** ALWAYS LISTEN TO DEMYX!

**Final note:** If you didnt notice, the summary had nothing to do with the story XD


End file.
